Lia Knight: The American Grim Reaper
by xBlue
Summary: Lia Knight is a grim reaper that has come from Boston in America. She always messes things up and can never make any good friends, but when she moves to London to correct her ways, she meets some interesting people. Will she ever want to return to America? I do not own Black Butler/ Kuroshitsuji or it's characters. I do, however, own Lia and the plot. Please enjoy and review.


Well, this is the new story that will be replacing 'The Phantomhive Reaper'

I know that many people enjoyed that story, but for me it was going nowhere and I will be removing it from this site tomorrow.

Anyway, this one is still a Kuroshitsuji fanfiction, and to me, this one has a better plot and character development with the character I've created. So, I hope you enjoy it.

As always, I do not own Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji or any of it's characters. I do however own Lia and the plot itself.

Enjoy

-x

The sound of wheels ripped through the silence of the hallway. Lia Knight stood on a chair with wheels as it rolled through the hallway. She was beginning to get to the end of the hallway, but realized that there was a window at the end of it.

She jumped off quickly and the window smashed as the chair collided with it.

"Oh great..." she muttered.

Suddenly, one of the doors in the hallway swung open. William glared at Lia and then at the broken window.

He sighed. "Honestly. You haven't even been here for a day and you've already broken something." He looked back at the female grim reaper. "Lia, come into my office. I need to speak to you."

She said nothing as she walked through the door. William slammed the door shut and sat on his chair behind his desk with a frustrated sigh.

He pushed his glasses up and scowled at her.

She smiled nervously. "I'm sorry, sir. I'll pay for the window. Can I go now, I need to go pick up my new death scythe."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Lia, why were you moved to the London Dispatch Association?"

"Because, I was a screw up in the one in Boston, and I was a pain in everyone's asses. So, they thought I'd do better here." I muttered.

"That's right. And do you want to go back there?"

She nodded. "Of course I do."

"Then, the only way you will be able to do that is by doing your best here and not 'screwing up'" he said, talking to her as if she was a child.

She readjusted her glasses and said. "I know that William, sir. But, I can't help it. I'm always so clumsy."

He rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up again. Lia had a feeling that he was paranoid about them falling off. Even though it was near impossible.

"Have you gotten a tour from anyone yet?" he asked, changing the subject.

She shook her head.

"Didn't I tell you to ask someone about that?" he asked.

She nodded.

When he was about to say something, she stopped him.

"I'm no good with meeting new people, William. And I don't know anyone else here."

He folded his arms over his chest and sighed. "Honestly..." he muttered.

Suddenly, the door to his office swung open and a tall man walked in. He had long red hair, a red coat and red boots, the rest were standard grim reaping uniform, except for a white and red striped ribbon that replaced the tie.

"Will!" he said. Lia shuddered at his bubbliness.

"I've finished what you've asked me to do, can I have my scythe back please? Scissors aren't working for me."

The man turned and looked at her. "Who's this?"

"This is Lia Knight. She's come from Boston in America to work here for a short time." William explained, shuffling a few documents on his desks, pretending to be busy.

"Hello there. I'm Grell Sutcliff." he said, waggling his fingers at Lia.

She waved back, giving a small and shy smile.

"Sutcliff, give her a quick tour around the building." he asked - or rather - demanded.

He pouted at William, sighed then shrugged his shoulders.

"All right then. I'm not that busy anyway. I've finished reaping all the souls I needed to reap today."

"Good, bring her back here once you've finished." William said, placing the documents on the table in a neat pile.

Grell took Lia by the hand and pulled her out of the office.

"Bring me the reports in on Wednesday." William said as the door shut, causing the documents on the desk to fly off.

He mumbled a curse under his breath and started to pick them up.

"As you probably know, these are all the offices that belong to managers and other higher-up grim reapers. Sadly, I don't own one. But, luckily, all grim reapers get a room to themselves." Grell said, gesturing to the doors either side of them as they walked through the hallway.

Lia nodded.

"Through here is where all the grim reapers get their eyes tested. You might need to have a check-up soon." he said, pointing to her glasses.

"The eye tests here are different to the ones back in Boston. We had to read out letters." she said, looking at the circles on the walls with gaps in them.

"That's odd." he replied, walking through the door to the far right of the room.

"This is where the grim reapers get their glasses made. Over there is Lawrence Anderson, a master craftsman. We call him 'pops'. Afterwards, you should get new glasses." Grell said, pointing to an old man working on a green pair of glasses.

"Wait, what's wrong with my glasses?" she asked.

"Nothing. Just a bit dull don't you think?"

The frames of her glasses were black and thick, but the sides were white. She had owned a pair like this for years, only replacing the lenses.

She glared at the back of Grell's head as he carried on the tour.

"This room here is where we pick up our weapons." Grell said.

A man on the other side of the room noticed up and approached them, holding a death scythe in his hand, one similar to a hedge clipper back in the human realm.

He wasn't as tall as Grell, and he looked younger. He was wearing the standard grim reaper uniform with thick-rimmed glasses. His hair was peculiar. The top of his hair was blonde and the back was dyed black.

"Hey there, this must be the new girl Will was talking about, right, Sutcliff?" he asked.

"This is Lia Knight, she came here from Boston." Grell said.

"My name's Ronald Knox. One of the women in charge of death scythes told me to give you this." he said, giving Lia the scythe.

"Thanks." she muttered.

"Anyway, moving on." Grell said, pulling Lia away from Ronald.

"We should go out sometime, Lia." he called after them, but before Lia could reply, Grell closed the door to the next room behind them.

"This room here is where other grim reapers mark names off the 'to die' list. They basically check if the soul has been properly reaped and if the reports have been given in too. They also write the rules."

"What are the rules?" she asked.

"Oh you know, the basics. Always have your death scythe with you at all time. A grim reaper must always wear their glasses. Give in your reports by the end of the month, and so on."

"Right. It's the same here as it is in Boston then." she replied.

"To conclude the tour, I'll show you where your room is." he said, dragging her back into the hallway. We walked to the first door on the left.

He unlocked it with a key and dropped it into her hand.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I'd best be leaving." He waved and left.

She didn't say good bye. Lia stared in amazement at her room.

She could tell that she wasn't in Boston any more.

* * *

DONE! I am so proud of myself.

Do you guys prefer this one, if not, I'll try and make it better (sorry but you're stuck with this one)

Anyway, I will be deleting 'The Phantomhive Reaper' tomorrow. Just reminding you.

Review if you want more or you can tell me what I need to improve on :)

-xBlue

Blue


End file.
